It is becoming increasingly commonplace for people to communicate with one another using the messaging capabilities of their mobile devices. In many situations, people send mobile messages to one another rather than using other communication mechanisms such as email or voice. Currently, this messaging among mobile devices typically involves a user of one mobile device inputting text for a message. The message including that text is then sent to another mobile device where it is displayed to the user of that other mobile device. Accordingly, the user experience with current messaging among mobile devices can be unfulfilling, as little additional functionality is available.